


Studying Distraction

by RaisinPastry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, M/M, Marauders' Era, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisinPastry/pseuds/RaisinPastry
Summary: Remus thinks he's fed up with his friends, but they're awfully good at changing his mind.





	Studying Distraction

"It'll take five minutes Moony, we'll grab any closet. Just you and me—"

 "—and James?" Remus finishes, arching an eyebrow.

 "Well obviously," Sirius and James say at the same time. "What would you lot do without me?" James asks. 

Remus wiggles out from between their shoulders, and detangles himself from their hold on his robes. They're both fiends with a one track mind, and usually, Remus is the same. This Friday however, they're having an important exam. Magic doesn't come nearly as easily to him as it does his friends, so missing class any day this week is unacceptable. 

"I won't—with _either_ of you, alright? Just stuff it in your trousers for a few hours." And with that, Remus pushes past them and into the open doorway of the Transfiguration room. McGonagall glances up from her desk, lips pursing when she sees James and Sirius straggle in behind him.

"Black. Potter. And here I thought the only reason you'd ever show up to my classroom was for detention."

"Well there's a first time for everything Professor," James pipes up with a cheeky grin.

"Just like there's a last," Sirius mutters, leaning in next to James' ear.

As much as Remus loves the mischievous entertainment he gets from being around them, it's simply not an option. He spots an empty seat with unavailable neighbors, and slips through the rows of desks until he can set his books on it. James and Sirius get finished provoking an increasingly unamused McGonagall and scan the room. Their eyes come to a rest just as a chill trickles down Remus' spine.

"Sit down you two, or it'll be Filch's office again. Unfortunately, I can't hold detention when I'm trying to teach a lesson."

They frown, exchange some murmured words, and move toward the back of the class.

If they'd been less obnoxious in the hallway, then maybe—but they _were,_ always are—so he doesn't feel bad. Mcgonagall starts her lecture on transforming gelatin-substances, and Remus loses himself to his quill and scrawling down notes.

He's not even a paragraph in when a strange sensation shudders through him. It's like a heat wave, present for a flash, and leaving behind a buzzing warmth on the surface of his skin. Remus shrugs off his robes, hooking them on the back of his seat then pushing up his sleeves. It helps cool him down.

Five minutes later, when the sensation hits him again, it's specifically concentrated in the tender flesh of his inner thighs. It takes him by surprise of course, and a wanton gasp escapes his lips. Several heads turn toward him. Remus turns his toward the back row and the two bloody idiots sitting there. There's a truly wicked glint in Sirius' eyes. He's smiling. James has his cheek propped up in his hand, a little too focused on what Mcgonagall's saying at the front of the classroom. Remus is certain he's waving a wand under his desk.

He twists forward, his breaths coming faster. The heat in his thighs hasn't disappeared, only crawled higher, but not at all high _enough_. Remus' half-hard cock sits at the edge of his chair, achingly untouched. He's lost almost five minutes of McGonagall's speech by now, and it takes him everything to set his nib back on his parchment. With shaky hand, he begins to write.

And this time, _this time_ , they've really gone too far. Inside his boxers, his ass is parted and something materializes to put pressure directly onto his puckered hole. Remus shifts in his seat, like he could possibly distance himself. The object follows, as if frustrated, prodding him rougher. With one swift jab, it pops inside him, soaked in an oily lubricant and stretching Remus about the width of finger. Remus knows this spell well. His friends use it to prep him all the time.

He has to brace his elbows on his desk to keep upright. They _know_ how sensitive he is, and how he practically melts whenever he's penetrated. His shoulders have slumped, his tongue wet and his mouth is slack—used to having something to suck on while this is happening. The invisible finger retracts, then pushes deep inside him. His nails dig into his palms, but the pain's no good at distracting him. Not when another finger is being added to stretch him wider.

Shameful tears well up in Remus' eyes. He wants to turn around and glare. He knows Sirius' stupid grin would dissipate the moment he caught sight of Remus' expression, and that he would nudge James with his elbow, signalling him to stop. But something about that whole chain of events ignites a flame in his chest. He shouldn't have to tell them to stop. He'd said so _earlier_. And he has absolute resolve to never let them see him so close to tears. Not when the full moon is weeks away.

So he lets the fingering continue, until three insistent digits have made him soft and pliable enough to take two cocks, if someone decided to bend him over his desk right there and then. He's sure that was James' intention. Remus' quill lays forgotten for the remainder of the class, his fingers occupied with tangling together in the most violent knot possible. When McGonagall dismisses them, Remus' books are in his arms in a blink of an eye. He marches out without sparing a glance behind him.

"Fast as a bloody chaser, isn't he?" Sirius says to James once they've inevitably caught up and flanked him. "You should try out for Quidditch. They'd replace you with Prongs in a heartbeat, since he's really not that good."

"Piss off Padfoot. Remy just wants to go back to the dormitories, same as us." James' arm loops around his shoulders while Sirius presses an affectionate kiss against his temple. "Sorry for the spell, but you know how McGonagall's class is. Especially when you're not sitting next to us."

"I bet you're still all soft and stretched," Sirius whispers, reaching down to squeeze Remus' ass and making him squeak. "And you loved it, didn't you? You're going to have to get down on your knees and beg before we touch you."

Something snaps and Remus sees red. He has no control over it, his fist is already swinging, smashing true into Sirius' jaw. Sirius stumbles back against the nearest wall, hand on his mouth and his eyes saucer wide.

James' immediate reaction is a guffaw. "Merlin, what a punch."

"What the hell Moony?" Sirius says, voice garbled from the blood filling his mouth.

"You're both _gits_. Sleep in your own beds tonight."

Remus storms away, his face hot. If he was a teapot, he'd be steaming from the ears. Having missed most of the lecture, he'll be lucky to get an Acceptable on the exam. The only remedy that comes to mind is the library.

 He arrives with a permanent sigh stuck in his chest, fully aware that even the textbooks won't have everything. Plopping down at a seat, he pours out his bag on the tabletop, books thudding and ink bottle clattering. The sound of hasty footsteps causes his attention to flicker up.

 "Severus?" he says.

 Severus has his lips downturned in a miserable frown, as he often does. He reaches behind him and carefully extracts a parchment from his bookbag. Remus blinks down at it.

"Well? Do you want to copy my notes for Transfiguration or not?"

Remus takes the parchment very hesitantly. "How did you—and why?"

"I saw you punch Black in the hallway." His smile is a mixture of delight and bitterness. If _Severus_ ever tried to throw a punch, James and Sirius would be sure to make him regret it for the rest of the year. "Think of it as my way of congratulating you." 

Remus just nods. He unfurls the parchment, and after placing his own scant notes beside it, he grasps his quill. Severus sinks down next to him. Watching.

 "I saw you squirming in your seat during class," he states.

"Oh?" Remus doesn't even lift his nib. It keeps on scratching.

"I saw you sweating and blushing, while Potter was muttering spells under his breath."

"Well, you know."

"Know what? I don't understand at all. In fact, I think you're a fool for hanging around them."

Remus is about to tell Severus that it was fine, just a joke, a prank, because wasn't that how marauders were? That's how _three_ of them were, anyway, ever since fourth year. A wild tangle of limbs and knots and heavy breathing. But everything had its limits, and Remus' had been pushed. Severus, he realizes, is right.

"Sometimes they _really_ deserve it, you know?" Remus says.

Severus lets out a scoff. "Black deserves a lot worse than a punch. And Potter..." A pause follows, where Remus regrets saying anything. Then, more quietly, Severus adds, "Doing that to you merits a punishment much, much worse."

Remus meets his eyes for a few moments. He thinks he sees something in them that maybe he hadn't before. Maybe. He turns back to the notes and does not pause again.

When at last Remus rises to his feet and hands back the parchment, he makes sure to say his thanks. Severus acts like he hasn't heard. And for no explicit reason, Remus smiles. Severus narrows his eyes, glaring, but Remus places a tender hand on his shoulder. Thanks him again. As he turns to leave, Severus finally speaks, his voice sounding lumpy from disuse.

"Study with me on Thursday." His tone manages to walk the fantastic line between confident and horribly anxious.

"Alright," Remus replies. It's a relief, somehow. "I'd like that." 

_____________

  

Sirius and James are uncommonly well-behaved at dinner that night. It's quite impressive, even through Remus' fading anger.

"Do you want rolls?" James asks, lifting up the basket. 

"Yes, just one." 

"I'll butter it for you," Sirius says as James tosses one over to him. "Jam?" 

"Please." Remus suppresses his smile. Ridiculous.

"What kind?"

 "Moony likes peach," James cuts in, "Don't you?"

 Their heads turn to Remus like puppies to a bone. Remus nods, while James snatches the jar of peach preserves right out of Frank's hand.

 "Careful mate," Sirius says in a warning tone. James glances back at Remus like he'd somehow forgotten he was there in the span of two seconds. He hands the jar back to a bemused Frank. Sluggishly blinking, Frank goes back to spreading his jam, and the moment he's completed, James snatches it out of his hand again and tosses it to Sirius. Remus shakes his head.

 On the way back to their dormitory, they flank Remus as usual, but they also allow him a fair bit of space. Sirius is recalling the drama he'd seen in the hallway between Bertha and Florence, which he'd assuredly helped escalate. He makes Remus wheeze with laughter, despite himself, and when they arrive, James holds open the portrait for him.

 "You're not getting anything out this," Remus says while sitting on his bed, knowing there's no other chores they can do for him now.

 Sirius jumps onto Remus' mattress. Their shoulders jostle. Sirius licks his cheek, a habit he's formed from spending time as a dog. "Do you forgive us?" he asks.

 "We really are sorry," James says. "We're bastards, we know."

 Sirius licks another stripe across his face, but this time, his tongue trails right to the edge of Remus' lip. Remus shivers and playfully pushes Sirius, who falls backward onto the bed, and, by the time he hits the pillow, he's morphed into a dog. Padfoot rolls on his back, tongue hanging out and tail wagging . After a slight hesitation, Remus reaches over to scratch his belly.

 "Fine," Remus replies as if it's a real effort. In all honesty, Severus' notes were all he needed to cool down. Padfoot lets out a yip and a happy whine.

 _____________

 Things have gone completely back to normal by the next day. Except, normal for Remus isn't what's normal for most people. When most people try to study in their dormitory, their mates leave them be. Instead, when James sees him pulling out his books, he encourages Remus to read while sitting on his lap. It's a trap, obviously.

 James' arms lock around his waist and hold him in place. Across the room, James' eyes meet Sirius. Something is exchanged that Remus will never be able to understand. Sirius crawls over, taking his time, until he can fold his legs and take a seat in front of them, idly playing with the buttons on Remus' shirt. Remus isn't sure when the playing stops and when the buttons really start coming undone. He's trying to ignore them. 

Eventually, James nuzzles his face against Remus' jaw. His lips are hot, wet, and insistent; lavishing open-mouthed kisses in a sinful trail down his collarbone. He lingers there to suckle a deep purple hickey that Remus will probably have to hide with his shirt collar tomorrow. Remus' grip on his book loosens as his concentration slips to the hardening in his trousers. Sirius jerks the book out of his hand and throws it across the bed, pushing Remus onto his back and James with him.

 "Aaah, Prongs. Your _wand_ ." Sirius is generously rolling his hips, groaning loudly while Remus softens beneath him. Even with the friction of Sirius' cock against his, he wants _more,_ so much so that the fabric separating them is painful. A muffled spell is recited against his hair, and Remus experiences the same invisible fingers start to prep him. Remus tries to flinch, but his friends' bodies have him pinned.

 "He makes the cutest noises, doesn't he?" James says.

 "Mm, makes me want to fuck him more."

 Remus doesn't know whose fingers are working open his fly, but he doesn't care either way. He helps kick off his trousers, then boxers, and spreads his thighs as wide as they go, arching his back. He hears growls from Sirius. Remus whimpers in response, because that's what they really want. To force a werewolf into a state of submission.

 "Let me go first James—"

 "No. You're always touching him anyway."

 The clacking of their belt buckles reaches Remus' ears. He can't raise his voice to cut in, he's panting so hard. It's pathetic how quickly he gets aroused, but who could blame him? Both his friends are the dating gods of the school. Anyone in his position would agree, they're not _undressing_ fast enough. 

 "I get the first round," James repeats.

 Desperate for contact, Remus turns his head sideways to sloppily kiss James on the lips. It's disgusting and Remus might be drooling, but James grips his jaw and kisses him back, hard.

 "Next time then, I get sucked first," Sirius mutters.

 Something spongy and hard springs up against Remus' ass. A delighted whine wrings from his throat. James' hands move to grip his hips, and without ceremony, he stabs his cock deep inside Remus. His thick girth splits Remus open, makes him gasp.

 Sirius, who's sitting on top of him, has full view of his face. A voyeur to his deterioration. He combs through the snares in Remus' hair, longing in his eyes, which Remus probably mirrors and would voice if he could. James pulls himself halfway out, only to thrust back in with a moan.

 "That's it," Sirius snaps, "I'm not letting you have all the fun."

 "He's always so tight," James sighs, chuckling lightly. "It's amazing Padfoot."

 " _Move_."

 For a small space of time, Remus feels empty after James' cock slides out of him. He whimpers, but Sirius is already lining himself up. He shoves in with even less control than James. With nowhere to put his hands, Remus throws his arms behind him and fists handfuls of James' hair. Sirius is slightly adjusting himself, shifting his hips in little pistons that penetrate Remus deeper, deeper.

 "Oh Merlin," Sirius' sigh turns into a rumble somewhere deep in his throat. "Now this is heaven."

 "Hurry up," James says. "I'm gonna come just having him writhe on me."

 Remus makes some incorrigible noises. As soon as Sirius pulls out, James is pushing back inside him, his cock brushing something that makes Remus scream. Sirius' arm shoots out to grab the back of his hair and gives it a painful yank.

 "Moony, you're our bitch right now. And bitches shut up while the bigger and stronger males fuck you."

 Remus bites his lip. Blinking open his lashes, he sees an animalistic lust reflected in Sirius' black eyes, something more dog than human. Being at his mercy sends a pleasant shudder of fright across his sweat-sheened skin. He decides to follow orders.

They keep on taking turns, shoving in only to leave a few seconds later and let the other replace him. Remus bounces between them, his slick spine rubbing down James' pectorals, while his nipples chaff against Sirius' chest. Since bitches aren't allowed to scream, he grips James' hair tighter whenever someone slams against that wondrously sensitive knot inside him.

 At some point that takes much too long to reach, Sirius lets out a roar of frustration. He forgets the pace him and James have been keeping and his hips thrust with uncontrolled abandon. James takes the hint and props up on his elbows, getting better leverage to continuously stab into Remus. The air is thick with the sounds of their groans and the muffled accidents that occasionally slip from Remus' lips. One of them or both of them is entering at just the right angle, and through his squeezed shut eyes, the world turns white. Ecstasy bursts in his abdomen.

 Remus' neglected cock sprays a sticky stream between his and Sirius' stomach. Sirius hardly seems to notice. His pistons have grown sharp, slow but deep. Then Remus feels Sirius' cum filling his insides, just as James lets out a loud moan and orgasms in the middle of pulling out. His seed releases all over Remus' ass and backside.

 Sirius collapses on top of Remus, who has stayed still against James' chest since his own orgasm. A hand—James' probably—is absent-mindedly stroking his elbow. Everything Remus is in contact with is wet and warm, familiar and comfy. His best friends. They're all he needs. His entire world.

 "That was fun." James' voice is sultry as basting butter. "We should do that again sometime." When Remus laughs, James awards him with a kiss against the nape of his neck. Sirius mumbles agreement and licks his nose.

_________________

 

Just as promised, Remus shows up at the library on Thursday. His hair is a mess because bloody Sirius, wanting to shag in a closet. Remus is still patting it down when he takes his seat across a silent Severus.

 "You're late," he says.

 "You're _early_ ," Remus corrects with a smile. Severus scowls, but Remus can tell it's half-hearted.

 "I've done the job of gathering the best textbooks to read over." Remus leans forward as Severus begins laying them down on the table, one after the other. "And I organized all my notes from last term."

 "Excellent." After a pause, Remus sheepishly glances up at him. "I am sorry."

 "It's fine," Severus grumbles. "I don't blame _you_."

 "Who else could you blame—"

 The library door bangs open, and from Madam Pince's hissing, Remus knows exactly who it is.

 "Remy," James says as him and Sirius approach the table. His cheerful face contorts when he sees who he's with. "Snivellus."

 "What're you doing here?" Remus asks.

 Sirius drops down in the seat beside him. With a look of revulsion, James takes the one next to Severus and snags a book off his pile.

 "Don't touch that," Severus snarls, trying to grab it back. James is a chaser though, and his reflexes show it.

 "We're studying," Remus tells them. "Please don't make a racket."

 "You're studying with _him_?" Sirius makes it sound like the worst betrayal imaginable. "Why not come up to the dormitory with us?"

 "Yeah, we could teach you all this in a tick."

 "I doubt we'd end up doing much studying," Remus sighs.

 James slams the book on the table. "Found something funny, have you Snivellus? Must've caught a look at yourself in a mirror."

 Severus' smirk evaporates, replaced by a horrid twisting of his mouth. "He told you to leave him alone. Why can't you listen?"

 "We found another secret passageway," Sirius says, focusing on Remus like Severus is grime on the wall. "Come explore it with us."

 James' snickers are so intimate to Remus, that he can't help crack a smile just from hearing them.  "You'll never believe how we found it. Sirius was trying to—"

 Sirius jabs him in the ribs. "Quiet mate." He directs a piercing look at Severus, and the table falls silent.

 "Remus you're really going to love the story," James says, and Remus is sure he will, but Severus is standing up, packing his books.

 In one last desperate plea, Remus catches his robe sleeve and gazes up at him. His eyebrows knit. "Severus," he says.

 "Have fun with your friends." Severus yanks his arm away and stalks out of the library.

Remus watches after him. Something sick turns over and over in his stomach, and for a second, he feels on the verge of throwing up. But James bumps his shoulder and starts telling his story while Sirius is grinning across the table, and slowly but surely the thought of Severus fades from his mind, fluttering away like a feather on the wind.

 


End file.
